


我好像是破心者？（Barely a Legilimens）

by xy700145



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, チェリまほ - Fandom, 櫻桃魔法
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: HP AU的櫻桃魔法同人文如果他們都是霍格華茲的教授，故事會怎樣發展呢？符咒學教授黑澤 X 古代神秘文字學教授安達
Relationships: 黑澤優一/安達清
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	1. 楔子

今日是安達清任教古代神秘文字學教授一職以來，在霍格華茲過得最怪異的一天。

話說從頭，古代神秘文字學是霍格華茲魔法與巫術學校中從三年級起可選修的一門課，每年選修的學生不算太多亦不會寥寥無幾，通常以雷文克勞居多，安達自身亦是出自於此。

這表示他能過著既充實又不至於忙碌的生活，安達向來認為自己獲得這份工作十分幸運。

儘管偶爾會覺得日子一成不變，早晨在自己的教師宿舍睜開眼的安達如是想，但接下來的事將令他收回以上念頭。

首堂課的鈴聲悠悠響起，不為學生們的匆忙步伐所動，急著趕上課堂的學生在走廊上與安達紛紛擦肩而過。

『梅林啊（註一），我會不會被擋在教室外。』接觸的一瞬間，怪異的聲響傳來。安達清停下腳步，茫然地扭頭看向學生的背影，剛剛是他在說話嗎？

此時一位叼著麵包的學生冷不防地撞上駐在原地的安達，「啊！」學生的喊叫聲悶在麵包中，他連忙退後一步，「對不起，安達教授。」

『完蛋了，在走廊上邊吃邊跑還撞到教授，不會被扣分吧。』又一種聲音迴盪在他大腦中，印證剛才的聲響不是安達的錯覺，他蹙眉沉思。

見他面色不佳，學生趕忙吐出麵包，露出一個乖巧討好的笑，心中不斷嘀咕著要遲到了。

安達沒留意他的表情，只道：「下次不要再犯了。」他拍了學生的肩，再度聽見了一句話。

『幸好是安達教授。』學生慶幸自己碰上好脾氣的教授，道謝後快步離開，轉過走廊後朝教室的房間狂奔。

為免再擋住別人的去路，安達清沿著廊邊滿腹心事地往前走，疑惑地思索這是怎麼一回事。

『如果是破心者天賦（註二），也來得太晚了吧。』疑惑油然而生，他喃喃自語，「以前沒聽過說破心術要碰觸才起效啊。」

「早，安達。」當他苦思之時，今年新來的麻瓜研究學教授六角祐太熱情地叫住他，「上次我們是不是說到……」

「啊。」安達頓時回神，眼含歉意地對他說：「抱歉，我有事，下次再說。」他慌忙地往校長辦公室趕去。

不管怎樣，先將此事報告給校長麥教授。安達逕自點頭，這樣處理絕對不會有錯。

「說好了，下次喔。」六角的聲音從他身後傳來。

「會的。」安達沒有回頭僅擺手示意，身影迅速消失在遠方。

＊ ＊ ＊

「事情就是這樣。」隔著辦公桌坐在麥教授對面的安達清略顯忐忑地等待對方的反應。

「我必須承認這種事不常見。」麥教授沉思之後道，「但也不是前所未見。」

安達謹慎地點頭，若非知道校長一貫冷靜威嚴，他會被麥教授的表情嚇得失態。

「安達教授，」麥教授以單手撐下顎，眼神專注地觀察他，「最近有什麼不尋常的事情發生在你身上嗎？」

她得到的只有費解的表情，安達遲疑地說：「沒有，我想是沒有。」然而他話音一頓，一則流傳已久的傳聞從腦海中被挖掘出來。

「再微小的可能性都不要放過。」麥教授嚴肅地說。

「今天是我的生日。」安達猶豫不決，畢竟聽上去很是荒唐。

「安達教授？」麥教授催促道，「如果不方便對我說，你可以到聖蒙果（註三）尋求專業的協助。」

「沒什麼不方便的。我的家鄉有一個都市傳說，如果三十歲還是……」安達的聲音中充滿不確定，音量也越趨降低，他把後半句話擠出嘴唇，「還是處男的話，就會成為魔法師。」

安達出生自麻瓜家庭，父母親都是不會魔法的一般人，在十一歲收到霍格華茲入學通知書之前，他生活在魔法界以外的世界。

「你已經是名巫師了。」麥教授就事論事地指出漏洞。

「是的，所以以前我沒有把這個傳聞當一回事。」安達半垂著腦袋，「可是真的沒有其他變化了。」

麥教授沉吟片刻後，不再要求他絞盡腦汁地回想，她一副例行公事的模樣抽出魔杖，對準如臨大敵的年輕教授。

「現在，我要對你做一個檢查。」麥教授舉起魔杖，給予緊張的安達一個幾乎不可見的微笑，「不必擔心，只是檢查有沒有黑魔法的痕跡。」

「欸？」安達聞言大為惶恐，結結巴巴地說，「會、會是黑魔法嗎？」

「以防萬一罷了。」麥教授的魔杖俐落地揮動。

安達盡量控制自己的眼珠不要神經兮兮地盯著杖尖，眼前一時恍惚浮現自己穿囚服被關進阿茲卡班的幻象。

「好了。」麥教授一板一眼地說，「沒有黑魔法殘留，你可以離開了。」

「回去多適應新天賦。」或許安達的模樣太無助了，麥教授緩聲又道：「若你想多加了解破心術，我記得黑澤教授相當擅長這個法術，你可以詢問他。」

儘管以魔咒施展的破心術與無異於讀心的破心者天賦有所不同，在沒有破心者可以諮詢的情況下，這是目前最好的選擇。

「不愧是黑澤教授。」安達敬佩地說，待走出校長辦公室以後，才開始煩惱怎麼開口相詢。

與他同年獲得教職的黑澤優一是學校的符咒學教授，長相俊帥、能力優越，據聞為最受學生歡迎的教授，同時也是赫夫帕夫的現任導師。

安達憶及自己尚是霍格華茲二年級生之時，五年級的黑澤剛剛成為赫夫帕夫的級長，又是該學院的魁地奇王牌追蹤手（註四），整所學校幾乎沒人不知道他。

這麼優秀的人，似乎從來沒什麼能難倒他。

TBC

註一：梅林啊，類似於天啊，霍格華茲學校所在的英國魔法界常用的感嘆語。

註二：破心者為天生就能讀取他人心聲的巫師，被讀取心聲之人通常沒有感覺，在無法自控時經常為其所擾，隨著時間會逐漸掌控其能力；與之相似的魔法為破心術，是以魔法衝擊他人以讀取內心，通常被入侵之人會有所感知，破心術越高深越能不露痕跡，防守此魔法的魔法為鎖心術。

註三：聖蒙果全名為聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院，是英國魔法界最大的醫院。

註四：魁地奇為魔法界風行的一種運動，分為負責搶球進球的追蹤手、負責防守與攻擊敵方的打擊手、看守球門的看守手，以及搜捕金探子的搜捕手。


	2. 第一章

走在鑲嵌彩繪玻璃及琉璃雕花的迴廊上，即便已從麥教授處獲得建議，安達仍然苦惱不已。要怎麼跟黑澤教授提起這件事呢？專心想事的安達埋頭前行。

彷彿梅林感應到他的煩惱，當一籌莫展的安達抬起頭時，迎面碰見了向他走來的黑澤。

「黑澤教授。」鬼使神差地，安達叫住朝他點頭致意的男人，在對方帶著疑惑的微笑中，幾欲張口又不知所措。

『嗨，我今天突然會讀心了，你有頭緒嗎？』安達在心中把這句劃一個大大的叉。

隨著沉默的時間漸長，黑澤的嘴角緩緩放平，不解的神色更加明顯。安達見狀益發著急，卻還是尋不著說詞，氣氛逐漸尷尬。

「需要上次說的魔咒字根資料嗎？我已經找出來了。」黑澤的眉眼重又彎起，「中午拿過去給你可以嗎？」

『不是，我是想……唉，』安達默默地嚥回話，氣餒地想，『下次再說吧。』他決定接受黑澤的好意化解眼下的窘迫。

然而他尚來不及出聲，忽然腦後出現一陣破空聲，鄰近的玻璃窗轟然破碎，一個騎著掃帚的身影狼狽地撞進迴廊之中。

「救命啊──」騎手驚慌地叫喊，在半空中左搖右擺不時旋轉。

反應敏捷的黑澤及時抽出魔杖，魔法光芒形成屏障擋住射向他們的碎玻璃。安達的手還插在長袍內來不及抽出魔杖，只能瞪大雙眼看著滑落地面的碎片。

教導飛行學的浦部健吾教授騎著掃帚追逐而至，朝學生大吼，「葛來分多扣十分！」

「教授，我的掃帚失控了！」一年級的葛來分多學生緊抓帚柄驚恐地喊。

失去控制的掃帚突然往前疾飛，載著學生掃過站在附近的兩人，避讓不及的黑澤被一把打在背上跌跌撞撞地向前傾倒，連帶撞倒站在身前的安達。

「扣十分是因為撞破窗戶。」半空中的浦部對混亂飛遠的學生喊。

飛行學教授停在他們前方，抱歉地問交疊倒地的兩人，「安達、黑澤，你們沒事吧？」

「沒事，先去救學生要緊。」黑澤用手撐起自己的上半身，對浦部搖頭表示他們沒有大礙。

用眼神謝過他們的諒解，浦部大聲地指揮前方抽搐般飛行的學生，「伊藤，往回飛！」聲音還沒落下來，他的身影已如火箭般飛出去，盡顯前魁地奇職業選手精妙的飛行技術。

「我、沒辦法、控制。」學生絕望的聲音飄盪在空氣中，控訴其教授的無理要求。

仰面倒地的安達則完全無暇注意身邊發生的事，剛剛他被黑澤紊亂的心聲淹沒了。

『梅林的鬍子啊，我壓在安達的身上。』

『安達沒受傷吧？』

『離安達太近了，心跳得好快。』

『安達的身上好香。』

『不行，我不能低頭聞他，會被當成怪人的。』

『好喜歡安達……』

『我該扶住他。』

川流不息的心聲產生在瞬息之間，錯愕的安達倒爬後退了一步，拉開他們的身體距離，努力裝作沒聽見黑澤心裡失落的嘆息。

兩人陸續從地上爬起身，各自若無其事地拍掉外袍上的灰塵。

「每次一年級生練習飛行難免都會出點意外。」安達根本不敢對上黑澤的眼睛。

「至少今年沒有砸進教室裡。」黑澤一如既往地談笑風生，如果安達沒有聽見過他的心聲，恐怕會佩服他的處變不驚。

心跳終於慢下來了，黑澤暗自鬆口氣，剛才情緒過於躁動，他甚至懷疑安達能聽見他暴走的心跳聲。

「復復修（註一）。」，黑澤抽出魔杖對著破裂的窗口說，伸出的手穩如泰山，絲毫沒洩漏他澎拜的內心，四分五裂的玻璃窗便如畫面倒放一樣恢復原狀。

「啊，資料我中午去你辦公室拿，不必請你再跑一趟。」安達想這絕對不是請教破心術的好時機，只好延續先前黑澤的藉口。

「那麻煩你了。」黑澤狀似臨時起意地問，「順便一起吃午餐？」

「恐怕不行，中午有點事要辦。」安達為難地說，實則是尚未想好如何面對黑澤。

「沒時間的話，我派貓頭鷹把資料送過去吧。」黑澤由衷地提議，擔心自己影響了他的行程。

「嗯，好，謝謝。」安達抱著莫名的心虛，表面風平浪靜地走開了。

回到了教職員辦公室，此時安達無比慶幸四院導師擁有各自的辦公室，所以黑澤的座位不在這間公共辦公室中。

縮回自己的辦公桌前，安達拿出手機，指頭滑出通訊軟體中唯一的生日祝賀，來自於麻瓜好友柘植將人。

明知告訴對方大概也無濟於事，安達依然忍不住想傾訴自己的煩惱。手指放在上面猶豫再三，安達終於開始打字，一連串的文字傳出去後，他盯著手機放空，直到回訊傳來。

──所以在這之前你不能讀心嗎？ 來自 柘植

──不是你想像的那種方式。 來自 安達

捏著手機，安達不得不向友人解釋一遍用魔法讀心與天賦之間的差異。

──太好了，我還以為我的秘密都被你看光了。 來自 柘植

總算讓友人明白兩者之間的區別，安達欣慰地頷首，彷彿難題已經解決，而後才想起自己懸而未決的困擾。

──別管那些了，我該怎麼辦？突然就知道了別人的心意。 來自 安達

──可是你怎麼會找我問這種問題？ 來自 柘植

安達困惑地注視回訊，立即回覆了──你寫了這麼多愛情小說，肯定是戀愛達人，你一定知道這種時候該怎麼辦吧。

──你想太多了，我不知道。 來自 柘植

──別這樣，救救我。 來自 安達

──那就先裝作沒這回事。 來自 柘植

趴在辦公桌上，安達想像了這麼做的未來。若是如此，他的新天賦絕不能有曝光的一日。

可是明知對方的心意卻裝不知情，感覺像是踐踏別人的感情。安達煩得抓亂頭髮。

他喪氣地回覆：要是曝光了怎麼辦？再說，以後都要假裝下去嗎？

──你先想明白自己想要什麼樣的發展吧。 來自 柘植

想要與黑澤有怎樣的發展……安達將臉埋在手臂裡，他哪裡想過這種事。

TBC

註一：復復修是於修復損壞物品的咒語。


	3. 第二章

『想了大半天，結果什麼也沒想出來嘛。』手舉油燈晃蕩在夜晚的走廊上，安達不禁歎氣。

原想出來吹風醒醒腦子，卻不料夜涼風寒，安達緊了緊身上的長袍，覺得自己清醒過了頭。

「去廚房。」安達低聲自語，「至少那裡比較溫暖。」順便問家庭小精靈（註一）今天做了什麼蛋糕，他還沒吃生日蛋糕呢。

住在霍格華茲的一大好處就是從不匱乏食物，位於地下一樓的廚房永遠備料充足，已婚未在校住宿的浦部教授經常羨慕這點。

在做出這個決定之前，安達忘了一件事，那便是赫夫帕夫宿舍交誼廳的入口就在廚房附近。

他的疏忽導致了一個結果，當安達一手提著油燈一手舉起魔杖走出廚房，他與他身後漂浮的草莓蛋糕、乳酪磅蛋糕、杯子蛋糕、布朗尼與米布丁同時正面碰見剛從赫夫帕夫交誼廳走出來的黑澤。

『好丟臉！』安達希望自己能有第三隻手用以遮住臉。剛才在廚房內，難以抉擇的他索性每種都拿一份，僥倖地想反正沒人知曉，沒想到剛出廚房就被人撞見。

「安達教授，夜安。」黑澤微笑向他打招呼，眼神定定看向他，對後方的甜點隊伍視若無睹。

「黑、黑澤教授，巡視宿舍辛苦了。」這一刻安達不禁動念想讓食物們都倒飛回廚房，早知道就讓家庭小精靈送到他的宿舍了。

到底怎麼會想要自己帶回去？安達終於發現自己做了蠢事。

「在準備什麼活動嗎？」黑澤的眼神狀似無意地越過他落到為數眾多的甜食上。

明知徒勞無功，安達仍默默讓一塊大蛋糕躲到自己身後。他僵著臉說：「那個……我今天生日。」

「生日快樂。」黑澤眼中的亮光無法抑制地黯淡，想來是舉辦了生日派對……沒有邀請他。

「沒有派對啦，這些都是我一個人要吃的。」瞥見他的神色，安達連忙解釋。

笑容再度回到臉上，黑澤忽然鼓起了勇氣，「我那裡有一瓶火焰威士忌，剛好開來祝賀你的生日。」

「不必這麼破費。」安達受寵若驚地搖頭，「我只是要自己吃點蛋糕而已。」心之身後的甜點數量，他說得有些心虛。

「那就當作你陪我喝酒，我陪你吃蛋糕？」黑澤探詢道，要是再被拒絕，他不會再強人所難。

可能是獨自慶生太過寂寥，安達被說服了，「去我的宿舍？」

「嗯，我去拿酒，待會見。」黑澤努力平復自己亂跳的心臟，冷靜自持地說，轉身走回自己宿舍的時候，心中炸開了煙花。

走回宿舍的路上，安達忽然疑惑地低喃，「黑澤教授知道我的宿舍是哪一間嗎？」霍格華茲有無數多長得沒兩樣的門。

應該知道的吧，安達將信將疑地想。

＊ ＊ ＊

教師們的宿舍集中在城堡的六樓，每間宿舍都是起居室內連臥室與衛浴間的格局，與城堡走廊相連的那間是起居室，其他房間需經起居室才能抵達走廊。

安達的宿舍收拾得相當整潔，客廳裡雙人沙發正對著壁爐與擺在其上的電視，一隅的書桌上擺滿了排列整齊的羊皮紙，書架上陳列著許多盧恩文相關的古代神秘文字專書，粗略掃去可看見《魔文字典》、《符咒家的字音表寶典》及《古代神秘文字翻譯進階》等書。

順道一提，十年前電視取代了廣播電台，成為受眾最多的主流媒體，如今每個巫師家庭幾乎都有電視。

將甜點盡數擱到桌面，安達抓了抓腦袋，納悶事態怎麼會發展至此。進廚房前，他只不過是想找甜點吃兼慶生；出廚房後，就變成他要和黑澤把酒慶生了。

不管了，船到橋頭自然直。甩掉腦中的疑惑，安達揮動魔杖讓酒杯餐具等物飛到桌上擺正，將散在起居室的雜物指揮到其他地方，再一揮魔杖打開電視隨意停在一個頻道。

門扇如約被敲響，安達過去打開門，靦腆地說：「歡迎。」

雖說皆在校住宿，他們竟是從來沒有互相串過門，何況他們還是同年開始執教的教授。

「生日快樂。」黑澤鄭重地說，把酒交給了他，還帶給他一條圍巾，「生日禮物。」周到得不像臨時起意。

「啊，不用帶禮物的。」安達訝異地接過東西，「謝謝。」

黑澤沒多說什麼，然而接圍巾的時候，安達腦海中響起黑澤愉快的聲音，『本來就是買給你的。』他臉頰微微生溫，在黑澤開始幻想自己戴上圍巾的樣子前收回手。

「請進。」安達讓開了路去開酒。

將外袍掛上衣帽架，黑澤坐到沙發上，不敢相信自己今天的幸運，他的目光不由自主地追逐安達，遺憾著想安達沒換穿家居服。

「請用。」安達倒好兩杯酒，佔據了雙人沙發的另一個位置，將一杯酒推到對方桌前。

若非此處僅有雙人沙發，安達一定會坐遠些避免肢體接觸，但現在明明只有兩個人，坐椅凳便太過刻意。

「敬你的生日，祝你年年有今日。」黑澤拿起另外一杯酒，兩個酒杯相觸之時，他們的手指亦輕輕碰觸。

『希望明年也能幫安達慶生。』安達恰好聽到這句，又聽見黑澤接著想：『好想知道安達穿什麼樣子的睡衣。』自己身穿真絲兩件式睡衣的畫面傳來，他克制住表情喝口酒。

普通的棉睡衣而已，安達飲酒時心中呢喃，總之不會是這麼高級的款式。

「我們吃蛋糕吧。」安達拿著切片刀，從圓形的草莓蛋糕中分了兩塊出來，放入盤中遞給他。

伴著電視節目的歡笑聲，黑澤嘴角微彎，「安達教授喜歡草莓嗎？」

「今天廚房剛好有草莓蛋糕。」安達沒自覺地舔了一下小勺，「我不討厭這個口味。」

『好可愛。』安達突然又聽見他的心聲，往下一瞄發現兩人的膝蓋碰在一塊，在他縮回腿之前又有一句飄來，『要是喝醉了，能留在安達的客廳睡一晚嗎？』

避免再知道自己無法應付的訊息，安達併齊雙腿，將話題引到了先前請教過黑澤的魔咒分解研究。

涉及自己的專業科目，黑澤果然心無旁騖地開始解說，安達亦放鬆了不少，唯一的問題就是氣氛有點像學術研討會。

一通講解之後，黑澤也發現了這點，「抱歉，不小心講了太多。」

「怎麼會，黑澤教授講的都是我想了解的部分。」安達真誠地說，最近他正在研究將盧恩文運用於器具改造的方向，黑澤總是樂於為他提供資料。

隨後話題越扯越遠，酒過三巡的兩人互相吐起了教學的苦水，這屆的學生如何不濟。

「前天那個班，他們連基礎文字都分不出來。」安達一臉的莫可奈何，「真不曉得為什麼要選修這門課啊。」

「我有個班同一個魔咒教了三堂課，還是有人唸不準。」想到學生的駑鈍，黑澤也忍不住搖頭，身為必修課的教師，他會面臨更多良莠不齊的學生。

這一瞬間他們頓覺彼此同病相憐，帶著酒意彼此拍了拍肩膀及手臂。

『這時候不告白，很難找到更好的時機了吧。』黑澤內心異常清晰的宣言讓半醉的安達微睜大眼，『要是安達覺得不舒服，就當作醉酒胡言亂語。』

安達抬眼偷瞧身旁的男人，黑澤專注的目光駐在自己臉上，眼波漾出的溫柔使安達感到些許難為情，他撥了撥劉海閃避眼神，拿起一杯米布丁吃起來。

『不要啊，我還沒想清楚。』咬著小勺的安達徬徨地想，尋思著黑澤怎麼會喜歡自己，他一直覺得這件事不太真實。

「安達教授有沒有想過在學校找另一半？」黑澤剛說完便察覺自己話有歧異，校內與他們年齡相仿的單身女性只有藤崎教授。

「欸，這個……」早知他心意的安達自然沒誤會，卻也被難住了。

面對猶疑不定的安達，黑澤忽然有一股衝動想傾訴埋藏已久的情意，他啟唇道，「如果是我呢？安達，我喜……」

不解風情的敲門聲截斷了他的話，黑澤的勇氣彷彿雲霧，錯過了便消散難見。

『還是順其自然吧。』起身開門的安達聽見黑澤釋然的聲音，莫名有幾分悵然若失，逃過一劫的感覺反而淡去。

「安達，我看你燈還亮著就過來啦。」站在門口的六角探頭進來往內看，「你在做什麼？啊，黑澤教授也在。」

「六角教授怎麼過來了？」黑澤放下手中的酒杯，六角的視線順著他的動作落在桌上。

「是派對嗎？怎麼不叫我。」帶著稍早疑問而來的六角立刻忘掉未解的疑惑，越過安達走進客廳，自來熟地坐到沙發上。

「沒有派對，只不過是我今天生日。」安達覺得自己恐怕也解釋不清，「沒什麼，來喝酒。」他舉起魔杖為六角召換一套酒杯餐具。

「對嘛，人多才熱鬧。」六角高興地咬了一口磅蛋糕，「乾杯！」

電視聲量扭大，談笑聲也大了起來，突然之間就變成了歡騰的慶祝會，徒留黑澤自顧自地猜想六角究竟多常在晚上來找安達。

隔天早上，黑澤算是達成了他的夢想之一，在安達的客廳留宿一夜。美中不足的是他們三人醉倒在客廳裡，早晨醒來時只有三個氣味難聞頭痛欲裂的醉漢，無法瞧見安達初醒時的懵懂模樣。

昨天他們不只喝光了那瓶火焰威士忌，還從廚房叫了許多杯奶油啤酒。

最先醒來的黑澤要來三瓶醒酒魔藥，三人圍坐在桌前各自一口悶了，紛紛露出五味雜陳的表情。

至少魔藥效果立竿見影，不會讓學生們賺到幾節教授臨時請假的空堂。

TBC

註一：家庭小精靈是魔法世界的奴隸，身形矮小如妖精，對主人相當忠誠，其實法力相當強大，但沒有主人的允許不能做日常家務以外的魔法，不被允許擁有正常的衣服，經常穿著舊枕套或破布，只有主人給他們真正的衣服時，才能獲得自由。在家庭小精靈權益促進會的努力之下，現在的家庭小精靈已經可以自主就業。


	4. 第三章

不同於其他教師，四院導師如無意外會出席每日早晨在大廳的早餐集會，看謢學生們。因此當醉酒的其他兩人還能偷點閒之時，黑澤已經出現在大廳最前端的教師長桌前。

眾人眼裡的黑澤依然是衣裝得體、舉止溫雅，然而一貫坐在他旁邊的藤崎希──魔藥學教授兼史萊哲林院長──鑒於長期共進早餐的交情，隱晦端詳片刻確定他的精神比往常萎靡。

「黑澤教授，還好嗎？」藤崎壓低聲音詢問，盡量不引起其他教師的關注。

「已經喝過魔藥了。」受到關切的黑澤微笑以對，「昨晚喝多了。」

「和安達教授嗎？」藤崎的語氣仍如閒聊一般。

偷偷炫耀卻被揭穿的黑澤訝異地轉頭，「妳怎麼知道？」

「今天你沒有往安達教授常坐的位置看。」藤崎的目光飄向遠處的空位，儘管安達不常來大廳用早餐，黑澤每天早晨還是會習慣性往那處瞄幾眼。

「我表現得很明顯嗎？」黑澤轉回去吃盤中的派，聲音乾澀地說。

「不明顯。」藤崎說，「我的位置比較容易看見這些。」黑澤放鬆了倏地僵硬的背脊。

此時亦是例行的收信時間，攜帶信件或包裹的貓頭鷹們接連飛進大廳，將爪下的物品投往相應的收件人，一封粉色的信落在黑澤面前。

「都叫她不要用粉紅色了。」黑澤煩惱地注視手中的信件，每次收到親姊的來信，他在校外有女友的傳言更甚囂塵上。

藤崎噗哧一笑，作為不得不日日共同用餐的早餐之友，她很清楚這樁誤會的真相。

同一時間的安達宿舍客廳裡，以訛傳訛正在上演。

「欸！」安達眉頭蹙起，「黑澤教授有女朋友？」嘴裡的炒蛋忽然感覺不香了。如果他沒搞錯，昨晚黑澤還嘗試對他告白，世事變化真是快得令人難以招架。

「嗯，他女朋友經常寄信給他。」六角說得煞有其事，「每次貓頭鷹送來的都是粉紅色的信封。」

自從早餐食譜固定以後，安達鮮少再到大廳用早餐，但今年剛來的六角仍是大廳早餐時間的常駐成員之一。

「喔……」安達緩慢地嚼著食物，心臟像被掐了一把。

此刻湧出的酸澀情緒，是為了遭到作弄──但這不可能，對方不知道他能讀心──的不爽，還是即將無疾而終的愛情？

安達訝然立直腰背，為闖進腦海的愛情二字。

＊ ＊ ＊

那日之後，不知不覺安達已有半個月沒見過黑澤了。

在霍格華茲偌大的校園中，想要逃避一個人相當容易。就算安達只是下意識地迴避符咒學教室附近、減少停留在公用辦公室的時間、餐餐都在自己宿舍用餐，就足以長時間不遇見某個人。

持續下去的話，他下次見到黑澤恐怕會在全校師生皆出席的期末惜別晚宴大廳上。

路過公用辦公室的時候，藤崎不經意地往內探了一眼，瞥見坐在休息區壁爐前的安達，她帶著疑慮停下規律的腳步。

門前左右兩座石像鬼雕像面有難色地望向女巫，照理說進入辦公室需要通關密語，但眼前門壓根沒關。藤崎沒讓它們為難太久，停在門口給出正確密語再踏進辦公室。

「安達教授？」走到壁爐前，藤崎以尋常音量叫他。

靠坐在扶手椅上的安達恍若未聞，雙目無神地面對燃燒的柴火堆發呆。藤崎大聲再叫一次，依然沒喚回安達不知在何方的魂，只好伸手推了一下他的肩膀，「安達教授？」

「啊！」安達瞬間在椅子裡坐直，逐漸聚焦的瞳孔尚未看見藤崎，先面對面與另張扶手椅上的丙斯教授對望。幽靈的空洞眼神與他四目相對，安達猝不及防地嚇出一身冷汗。

這便是為何藤崎會感到奇怪而進辦公室的緣故。由於教導魔法史的丙斯教授老死在安達對面的椅子上，而且目前仍以幽靈狀態繼續教書的祂經常坐在此處，一般來說儘管壁爐前看起來再溫暖舒適，他們都不會在此休息，就是為了防止眼前的情況發生。

「藤崎教授。」安達驚魂未卜地站起來，與藤崎一同遠離壁爐。

「你怎麼會坐在這裡？」藤崎有些三心二意地問，剛才碰觸安達之時，她聽見了安達雜亂無章的心緒。

她有點不敢置信，藤崎是位天生的破心者，但兒時家人對她下了禁制封鎖這項能力，自那日起已經近二十年沒再讀取過他人心聲。

令她更疑惑的是，接觸中斷後又聽不見了。出於試驗心態，她用手肘輕碰對方的手臂。

『又不是第一天上學了，竟然被丙斯教授嚇到，好丟人。』

『黑澤教授真的有女朋友？』

『唉，糾結這個幹嘛，難不成我真的想跟黑澤教授談戀愛。』

恰好聽見的藤崎慣性地在腦中回覆：『黑澤教授沒有女朋友。』同時確認剛才的聲音不是她的錯覺。

「藤崎教授怎麼知道？」安達如同抓住救命稻草般望向她，過後才反應過來驚訝道：「你能聽見我在想什麼？」

「你也聽得見我的想法，」藤崎不以為忤，「我們去那邊說吧。」她指的是休息區中另一邊放置的大木桌，如今教師都用那塊區域休息。

兩人皆落坐以後，剛剛腦子一熱的安達再次退縮，轉而先講述近日來憑空獲得的讀心能力。

「在這個傳說當中，有提到要是失去了童貞，會有怎樣的後果嗎？」作為一名能力被封的破心者，藤崎對安達家鄉的說法很感興趣。

她生長在巫師家庭中，同時也是這個原因，當年入學時沒有表現出特別偏向的她被分進家人最多的史萊哲林中。

「聽說會失去魔法吧。」安達遲疑道，在他的情況中，就是失去讀心能力。

藤崎若有所思地頷首，給了一個過來人的建議：「如果很困擾的話，這項能力是可以封住的，不過一般來講，獲得能力的巫師會逐漸能夠掌控破心術。」

「這是說，能控制自己要讀取什麼跟不讀什麼嗎？」安達欣喜道。

「通常是這樣。」藤崎眼底有幾許惆悵，她的讀心能力過於強盛，小時候的她無法處理四面八方蜂擁而入的各種混雜情緒，不得已之下使用了禁制。

這亦使她失去自行領悟操控破心術的機會，偶爾這種無法全然掌控自身的不自信便會從藤崎中心悄然冒出。

「要是封住的話，自己的一部分魔力受到限制，不要緊嗎？」對這個方法，安達問歸問，打從內心不打算選擇。

怎麼會不要緊呢，藤崎的笑中有些道不明的含意，她話鋒一轉說：「安達教授怎麼會覺得黑澤教授有女朋友？」

「唔，」安達輕咬下唇半晌才說：「聽說他常常收到一位女子的固定來信。」

「那是他的姊姊。」面對他投來的訝異目光，藤崎點了點頭。就她的觀察，黑澤喜歡的人是安達才對。

「是姊姊啊……」安達如釋重負，復又煩惱地想起他先前避開黑澤半個月，似乎弄僵了局面。

要是藤崎知道他現在的想法，肯定會讓安達不用太過擔心，只要釋出一點善意，隔天黑澤又會一派自然地路過他周遭了。

「那麼，我去上課了。」藤崎離開辦公室，路過一名學生時手指狀似無心地掃過其手臂，再次確定方才不過是兩個破心術之間相衝的結果，並非體內禁制有所鬆動。

辦公室再度剩他一人，安達雙手手肘頂在桌上手掌交疊撐著下巴。追根究柢來說，他患得患失了這些日子，不就是證明他的確在考慮與黑澤發展進一步的關係。

這個認知彷若一道光，劃開了安達這段時日來的混沌。

TBC


	5. 第四章

想在巨大的城堡中找到特定的某個人，比安達想像得更加困難，這裡簡直大得令人茫然失措。他站在六樓的教師宿舍區，這一刻才發現自己原來不知道黑澤住在哪扇門後。

入夜以後，安達總算從課務之中脫身。每日宵禁時間一至，學生們像羊群一般被趕回宿舍中，城堡便逐漸從喧囂轉為靜謐。走廊靜得只餘肖像的低語，他後知後覺地明白，恰如其分地路過自己的生活卻不顯得特意，從來不如表面所見的輕而易舉。

但黑澤一直以來都這麼做，適當地出現，適可而止地消失，一股令人淚流的酸甜流過安達的心臟。

「黑澤……」安達不由得感歎，被如此優秀的人深情地喜歡，猶如受到無比的嘉獎。

這一次，換他該邁開步伐了。定下心神的安達迅速找到幾個方法來尋找黑澤。

其一，逐個敲響教師宿舍區的每一扇門，總有一扇會通往黑澤的宿舍……只要他沒像其他資深教授那樣搬到其他區域。無論如何，搞得人盡皆知非他所願，這個方法想當然耳不可能採用

其二，待明日早晨前往大廳用餐，黑澤多半會出席，這是最合理的方法。但合理與不合理，安達皆沒有採用，他選擇了最傻裡傻氣的最後一種，詢問掛在城堡各處的肖像們。

『我能找到黑澤。』安達坦然地想，帶著些盲目的信心。

「路摸思。（註一）」他的魔杖尖端點起光亮，平穩地走在夜晚昏暗的走廊上。

首先他向一幅牧羊圖問起，「嗨，你今天見過黑澤教授嗎？」

「他是誰？」坐在樹下休憩的牧羊人不甚在意地問，叼了根草在嘴裡嚼。

「一位身材高瘦、長得很帥的黑髮男人。」安達微抬頭凝視，畫像深處的牧羊犬跑了過來，蹲在牧羊人身旁搖尾巴。

「沒見過。」牧羊人心不在焉地摸過狗毛，轉了個方向望天發呆。

魔法界的肖像皆能談會動，但千萬不要先入為主地認為每幅都待人以善，實際上它們個性各異，如若肖像繪自於真實人物，將會反應此人當時的性格。

每個巫師都熟知此事，安達早預料到這點，沒有就此氣餒，他看了眼牧羊人的背影挑起眉走開，行了一段路後再詢問一幅女士肖像。

「那個帥男巫，」肖像女士用華麗的古典扇子遮住嘴咯咯地笑，「稍早路過此處，你可以往左邊找看看。」

安達聞言精神抖擻，欣喜地道謝。無奈接下來的畫像不乏有瞎指路的肖像，安達跟著南轅北轍的指示一通亂轉，除了被繞昏頭外毫無用處。

發現自己正在原地繞圈的安達驟然停下腳步，甩了甩越發昏沉的腦袋，喃喃自語道：「果然不容易吧。」

方才詢問過的一幅畫像裡，一群兒童互相打鬧嬉戲，你追我趕地跑進他眼前的這幅畫中。肖像之言不可盡信，安達在剛剛身體力行地體驗後，才知道此言毫不誇張。

不過在霍格華茲所有肖像之中，有一種肖像絕對可信，那就是歷任校長的肖像。這不是說安達會沒頭沒腦地去闖校長室驚動麥教授，就為了向那些或端坐或瞌睡的肖像問點事。

而是他在不遠處發現了一個從校長室溜達到其他畫像中的校長肖像，同時也是近代的偉大巫師之一。

「鄧不利多教授。」安達難掩期望地注視畫像裡坐在餐桌前排列糖果的老人，霍格華茲已故前校長，阿不思鄧不利多。

「噢，安達教授。」身穿五顏六色睡袍的白鬚老人笑瞇瞇地說，眼睛從桌上的檸檬雪寶挪開，看向立於畫像前的人，他慈祥地說：「有什麼我幫得上忙的嗎？孩子。」

沒人搞得懂分明當初作畫時所繪為正式服裝，肖像鄧不利多卻能弄到這身衣服，還穿得理所當然，好像他的畫像本就是如此繪製。

「我正在找黑澤教授。」安達摸了摸頭髮，「您知道他在哪裡嗎？」

「有點印象，讓我想想……」鄧不利多兩指輕敲了下桌面，「他應該會在天文塔（註二）上，那個憂愁的男孩已經待在那裡好幾天啦。」

胃部微微地不適攪動，安達擠出虛淺的笑，「謝謝，鄧不利多教授。」看在梅林的份上，他希望自己沒讓黑澤太難過。

「可惜沒辦法請你吃檸檬雪寶了。」鄧不利多遺憾的眼神掃過桌上的糖果，甜味向來能讓心情好轉。他溫和地鼓勵眼前眼內有著歉疚與柔情的男孩，「去找他吧，孩子。」

「你也是，鄧不利多，拿著這些滾出我的畫。」畫像中的原居肖像惱怒地喊，「別再來了，我這裡沒有更多了。」

「老夥計，別這樣……」話說一半，鄧不利多已經被推著消失在畫像邊緣，手裡不忘抓牢盛裝檸檬雪寶的淺碟。

黑澤的確在天文塔上，他待在其中一間教室中，坐在窗邊從高塔的拱形窗戶往外遠眺，難以分辨在神遊抑或觀星。

關於預測未來這檔事上，霍格華茲開設了占卜學與算命學兩門選修課，天文學是這兩科的基礎，或多或少是的。但黑澤並非為了窺探未來而到此處，他坐在窗前僅僅因為這裡望出去的風景比較明麗，而且足夠安靜，讓他能有空間獨自消化近日來的懊喪。

「瞧你，操之過急了。」黑澤對自己說，眼神沒有放在星空上，而是以夜為幕描繪出心底所念之人。

確切地說，這陣子受到的綿軟釘子不至於讓黑澤灰心，他本就沒抱太大希望，只是這次後退的腳步不如往常從容。

有些事情，一旦起心動念，便難再安份知足。

『就像那天之後，我再也沒辦法不注意到他。』黑澤一下子沉浸在回憶中，思緒飄回初至霍格華茲任教的那年。

那是黑澤剛從正氣師（註三）轉任教師的第一年，兩位他的前同事，因為調查需要來訪霍格華茲。正氣師們離開之前，在通往大門的走廊上意外與黑澤碰上面。

「看哪，這不是我們的正氣師代言人嗎？」話者根本不費心掩飾揶揄中的惡意。

「渡邊先生，你好。」黑澤佯裝未覺來者不善，他泰然以對，不忘向另一位正氣師打招呼：「鈴木先生。」

另外一位巫師短促地點頭致意，整個人寫著疏離陌生，沒有勸阻同伴脫序的言辭。

「或者你比較喜歡別的稱呼，天菜正氣師、型男正氣師？」渡邊逞一時口舌之快，卻發現黑澤無動於衷，他悻悻然地說，「改行也好，這麼細皮嫩肉的，學校更適合你。」說完以後，兩人趾高氣昂地邁步越過黑澤。

擦身而過之際，黑澤清楚聽見鈴木輕蔑地嗤了聲。他無意與兩人多作爭辯，自從他因長相而成為正氣師的門面，預言家日報每次採訪案件的報導皆採用他的照片之後，原本尚算熱絡的同事們日漸疏離。

正氣師這份他曾經自小嚮往的工作，也在日日的獨行中變得索然無味。

唯一出乎預料的是正巧路過的安達聽見了這些，在兩人即將踏出門口的時候，戰戰兢兢地出了聲。

「黑澤教授不是因為貪生怕死才來教書的。」安達在兩人獵鷹般的眼神射向他時瑟縮了下，但他繼續為同事解釋，「我看過那些報導，每次他都有立下功勞。」

「嘖，又一個被洗腦的迷弟。」渡邊惱怒地撇開頭，黑澤有否立功他心知肚明，可難道其他同事就全無功勞。

鑒於有外人在場，又或者兩名正氣師總算想起霍格華茲校長代代相傳的護短，識趣地閉上嘴，匆匆離開了學校。

正氣師消失之後，安達不再緊繃著身體，剛剛他差點被嚇得抽出魔杖防衛。

吁出一口氣，正想走開的他發現黑澤仍然沉默站在原地，不知做何猜想的他緩聲說：「你每次都立下首功不是嗎？他們就是不願意承認自己比人差。」所以別難過了。

黑澤難得發自內心地笑道，「我不難過，安達教授。」方才的緘默不是由於遭奚落又被現任同事撞見的難堪，而是有人為他仗義執言的動容。

回憶到此漸漸淡出，黑澤臉上懷念般展露了類似的笑容，然而一陣腳步聲由遠至近，記憶在踢躂聲中快速地淡去，製造聲音之人最後停在他所在的教室門口。

臉上仍有尚未全然退去的笑，黑澤扭頭望去，差點以為自己終究臆想得太過，以致於他的幻想出於某種魔法因素成了真。

「黑澤教授，」循著螺旋階梯爬了不少層的安達喘息著扶住門框，「太好了，你還在這裡。」

當他開口的這一剎那，星光彷彿映進黑澤的眼底，令他的臉龐熠熠生輝，就像困於高塔的王子終於等到他的騎士。

TBC

註一：路摸思是令魔杖尖端發光的咒語，熄滅的咒語為吶剋斯。

註二：天文塔是天文學的教學場所，由於此學科需要觀星的特殊性，執教教師的辦公室與宿舍也設在此處。

註三：正氣師為魔法界的警察，類似於刑警，專門調查涉及黑巫師的犯罪事件。現今為承平時代，黑巫師數量較少，正氣師不像前輩那樣經常需要出生入死，相對地也較為缺乏建功立業的機會。


	6. 第五章

黑澤站起身努力勸說自己別反應過度，以平時的禮貌語氣說：「安達教授，有什麼事嗎？」

「沒事，不，」喘勻氣的安達直起背脊，「有事。」

「先緩一下再說吧。」黑澤關心地說，強忍著沒靠過去。他揮動手臂正想施展造水咒給安達一杯飲用水……

安達三步併兩步走過去，與黑澤面對面僅有一人之隔，眼中的慎重令黑澤停下動作收起客套認真以對。終於在黑澤胡思亂想把自己嚇得跳塔之前，安達開口了。

「上次你說的事，」安達緊張地吞嚥，「是當真的，對吧。」

心隨著安達起伏的喉頭提起又落下，黑澤一時不解，「什麼？」

有些張不開口的安達抿了抿唇咬牙道，「就是，你說喜歡我的事情。」

「啊，」黑澤慌亂地挪開眼神，飄到高大的窗戶之外再轉回來，他小心翼翼地問，「安達，你確定要談這件事？」

或許跳塔會是個好主意，黑澤肅然想。如果撕破臉，他就無法再厚著臉皮出現在安達附近了。

「我知道，裝作沒事發生是最安全的。」安達慎重地點頭，「可是我不想再這樣下去。」

『糟糕。』黑澤絕望地想，要是安達無法忍受的話，他會考慮辭職。

「我一直在想你，」安達深深吸氣，認真地說，「想我們的可能性。」

唔？黑澤暫時止住自怨自哀，難道是他會錯意了。

「想未來會怎麼樣。」安達凝視他的眼睛裡沒有厭惡，「我們的未來。黑澤，你能把那天沒說完的話講完嗎？」

黑澤的心忽然便有了基石，嘴角不自覺揚起的他開口：「我喜歡你，安達。」

「嗯，」雖然是自己的要求，安達仍感到羞赧，他盡量不躲開對方的回視，「我也是，我們試看看吧，談戀愛。」

黑澤難以自制地跨步抱緊安達，他激動得無以復加，「好。」

『千萬不要是做夢。』這句話在黑澤心裡不停地來回重覆，被環抱的安達完全無法忽略，然後這個聲音戛然而止，黑澤在心裡徐徐道：『我沒辦法承受這是假的。』

「我是真的。」安達放在他後心的手掌安撫地壓了壓。

幸福感淹沒了黑澤，以致於過了一會，他才察覺有異，難為情地說：「我不小心說出口了？」

「呃。」安達的身體僵在男人的懷抱中，頓時想起自己還沒告訴黑澤他突然會破心術之事，而且是無法控制只要接觸就會自發讀心的破心術。

「那個，黑澤。」安達從相擁中後退，迴避黑澤忐忑的目光，「有件事還沒告訴你。」

就算安達現在說只是一時衝動，黑澤為自己做心理建設，他也絕對能諒解。

「到了三十歲的那天，我突然不用施咒就能靠碰觸讀取別人的思想了。」安達一口氣快速說完，偷瞄黑澤的表情。看見對方眉頭逐漸蹙起，安達忍著沒去觸碰聽他在想什麼。

「半月多月前在迴廊碰見你的時候，本來想問你關於這個的事情。」安達期期艾艾地說，「那天我就聽見了……」他止住了話，黑澤已經全然明白他的意思，並且陷入了沉思。

此刻的沉默著實令人煎熬，安達制住自己想要逃跑的腳，左思右量之下，手指抽搐地靠近黑澤的手臂，在他碰到之前，黑澤結束了沉默。

「那麼，你會介意我的儲思盆（註一）嗎？」黑澤艱澀地問，他真的不想放棄儲思盆。他恐怕誤會安達該知道的都知道了，索性自行招認。

稍微抬起的手指落了回去，安達恍然大悟臉頰飛紅，難以相信地說，「你把關於我的記憶都放進儲思盆了。」

「那都是我重要的回憶。」黑澤鄭重地說，況且他時不時就會重溫。

「我不介意，那是你的記憶，你有權處置它。」安達不敢再想下去，太令人害羞了。

「那我沒什麼問題了。」黑澤微笑道。

安達躊躇地望向他，「真的沒關係嗎？我的破心術。」

「沒關係喔。」黑澤主動伸手握住他的手，「我的一切都能被安達知道。」

「可是……」安達有點難以啟齒，他不是那種希望知道所有事的人。

「如果你在意的話，我可以用鎖心術（註二）。」黑澤在心中補充，雖然他的鎖心術不算高超，不曉得是否抵擋得住，但他可以從現在開始練習。

「噗哧。」安達忍不住笑出聲，「我聽見了。」

「那你聽見這個了嗎？」黑澤與他十指交扣，腦中只有一個念頭：我愛你。

安達羞赧地眨了眨眼，低聲說：「嗯。」

黑澤的手指似有若無地碰觸他的臉龐，他專注地凝視安達，指尖暗示地撫在他的唇角，「可以嗎？」

抑住總會冒出的逃避情緒，安達空出的手抓住他的長袍，將他拉近自己。靠近的黑澤另隻手扣在他的頸後，嘴唇逐漸靠近雙目半闔的安達，側頭與他的唇相貼合。

乾燥溫軟的唇瓣比想像中更美好，當黑澤的舌滑進他的嘴裡時，安達鬆開齒關讓他進來，舌尖笨拙地應和。初次的親吻沒有持續太久，他們像是兩個忘記鼻子有呼吸作用的傻瓜，屏息太久只好分開彼此呼吸新鮮空氣。

「這是我的初吻。」安達靠在他身上呢喃。

黑澤環抱他說，「我沒想過我還能更幸運。」

被他的稱讚弄得十分害臊，安達開玩笑道，「我想你一定不只在這裡吻過一個人了吧。」

「沒有這回事。」黑澤替自己叫屈，「我從來沒有和人來過天文塔。」同樣讀過這所學校，他當然知道學生們喜歡上天文塔看星星談情說愛。

訝異的人換成了安達，在學生們的傳言中，完美的黑澤學長大概是天文塔的常客。

「真的。」黑澤認真地表明心跡，「我倒是在這裡抓過不少對逃避宵禁的情侶。」夜間巡邏是級長的工作之一。

「我沒有在意這些事啦。」安達的眉眼彎起，無法掩飾他的愉悅。

他們並肩坐在窗前，往透明玻璃窗看出去，像每一對來這裡互訴衷情的小情侶那樣。

片刻之後，安達忽然問：「這麼說來，今晚不會也有級長來巡邏吧？」

「唔，我們那時候每天都會巡這裡。」黑澤頷首。

「如果我們再繼續坐下去，會不會碰見哪個級長？」安達還不想變成學生們明天早餐的八卦話題，或許還不只學生。

「來。」黑澤率先站起身，朝他伸出手。安達握住他的手，被一把拉起來。

似乎是說人人到，天文塔中響起規律的腳步聲，顯然有人正在逐步上樓，八成就是今夜巡邏的級長。

黑澤的眼底閃耀著光芒，他不出聲響地拉著安達走到門邊，不明就裡的安達躡手躡手跟他一起躲在門後。黑澤從門縫中探看，確定級長正背對他們巡查另外一間教室，他立即回頭對安達說：「現在，跑。」

「欸！」安達來不及思考，便被拉著一塊衝出了教室。

「喂！」級長迅速轉頭，還是沒看清逃走的身影，他抬步追上去威脅地叫嚷，「哪個學院的，再不站住雙倍扣分。」

他們手握著手一路跑下螺旋階梯，先後竄進走廊，級長仍然不放棄，遠遠地追著他們。忽然旁邊一個半透明紫色的矮小幽靈飛進他們之間，皮皮鬼（註三）戲劇化地登場，尖聲狂笑對走廊上奔跑的級長身上砸泥巴。級長氣急敗壞地停下揮魔杖阻擋，還是弄得灰頭土臉，得逞的皮皮鬼哈哈大笑飄遠。

受惠擺脫追逐的安達抵在牆上喘息，對身旁背靠牆上休息的黑澤說，「他又不能扣我們的學院分。」

「我早就想這麼做一次了。」黑澤笑容益發擴大。以前他都是那個在後頭追著小情侶扣分的人，早就想試看看成為前面那一對其中之一。

真是美好啊，黑澤望著身邊的人想，怪不得天文塔的情侶抓也抓不完。

想起剛才發生的事，安達也忍俊不禁笑了起來。

TBC

註一：儲思盆是用以查看記憶的器具，巫師用魔杖將自己的記憶備份抽取出來放入盆中，抽出的記憶形似銀色雲彩狀物質，使用者能以第三人稱視角重溫那段記憶。

註二：鎖心術是破心術的反制魔法，巫師可以藉此拒絕被探查思想，熟練此法術的人被稱為鎖心者。此為正氣師必備法術，但每個人能力高低各有不同。

註三：皮皮鬼不是人死後化為的幽靈，他是一種魔法生物，叫做調皮搗蛋鬼，平常如幽靈狀半透明，可以實體化碰觸事物，性喜惡作劇。


	7. 第六章

仰面倒在床上的時候，安達感覺自己被快樂薰得渾身提不起勁。他漫不經心地想，從走廊到黑澤臥室的這段路程裡，是哪件事情讓他們現在雙雙躺在床上，側身面對彼此。

大概是每件事吧，安達醺醺然地下結論，感覺像被施展了打氣咒（註一）。

黑澤的眼睛始終凝在他臉上，手捧著安達的臉如同觸摸最珍貴的寶物般小心。

『親手碰到這個痣了！』對方略顯亢奮的心聲溜進他的心裡，同時感覺左耳後的皮膚被輕柔地撫摸，安達的表情僵在愉悅與古怪混雜的一瞬間，縈繞在周圍的曖昧泡泡破滅了一些。

「我的耳朵後面，長了一顆痣？」安達疑惑地問。

「抱歉，」黑澤不太捨得地縮手放過那塊皮膚，「碰這裡會讓你不舒服？」

「是不會，但是……」安達逕自去摸耳後，「我都不知道這裡有顆痣。」

『超性感的痣。』黑澤在心中補充。

「你知道我聽得見吧。」安達低聲埋怨，羞赧地撇開頭。黑澤的手蓋在他掩住痣的掌上，臉湊上去輕吻一下嘴角。

「真的很性感，我沒辦法控制自己不去想。」黑澤直率地說，「或者我用鎖心術擋一擋？」

不好意思的安達點了點頭，片刻以後他感到有一層無形的薄霧遮裹住黑澤的心靈，其它人感受不到這層阻擋，只有用破心術窺探的人才會發覺。

這也是因為黑澤的鎖心術不算高深，若是在這方面造詣深厚的鎖心者，可以讓窺探之人無從察覺，甚至能在屏障之外特意放出一些思緒誤導窺伺者。

「這樣好多了吧？」黑澤問。約莫因為做過遮擋，他放縱自己內心吶喊著諸如『安達太可愛了，自己竟然能見到這些表情』之類的話。

安達偷瞄他一眼，囁嚅著說：「太激動我還是會聽見的。」

「對不起，」黑澤抱著他低語，「這種時候我沒辦法冷靜。」

「不需要為這種事道歉。」安達伸手撫他的臉，「說不定今晚之後，破心術就會離開我了。」

「嗯？」疑惑的低淺鼻音從黑澤的鼻腔裡哼出。

「據說，只要失去童貞，因此獲得的讀心魔法就會消失了。」安達在說出之前，都沒發覺自己在暗示什麼，他回味了一下自己的話，連忙補充道：「我的家鄉有這種說法。」

前提是兩者之間確有關聯，但誰會在這時候與新鮮出爐的戀人討論這類學術問題，黑澤選擇順應他的無心之言做點試探。

「我們要在今晚驗證這個說法的正確性嗎？」黑澤按捺下欣喜，慎重其事地說，但他特地強調：「如果不想的話，你不一定要答應。」

「也不是不能試試。」或許天文塔真有種成就戀人的魔力，安達定了定心緒，覺得就是此刻。

「等我一下。」黑澤翻身平躺，手摀著心臟平復胸口過快的起伏，旁邊的安達怔愣地注視他。

末了，安達錯愕地說：「沒事吧？」他沒有碰觸對方，以免聽見太多雜亂的心聲，其中多半還參雜對他的讚美。

「沒事。」黑澤的聲音激動得有些顫抖，「今天一天，過得太不真實了。」

「要不然我們改天再……」安達作勢爬起來，可他話尚未說完，黑澤便轉身抓住他的手。

「我沒問題的。」黑澤萬分篤定地說。

「嗯。」微笑的安達緩慢地點頭，由著黑澤將他重又拉躺下。

衣料漸漸從他們身上剝離，赤裸的肌膚與床單相觸激起少許雞皮疙瘩，他們的雙手依戀地撫摸彼此的身軀，慾火在被碰觸的皮膚下低低燒灼，讓整個人更加燥熱。

安達仍能隱約聽見從黑澤心靈逸出的聲音，已經含糊難解又散發著愉悅，似是這一切的美妙配樂。

他們的手沿著腹部往下，互相交握圈住抵靠著的兩根性器，黑澤的手稍微動了動，換得兩人驟然錯亂的呼吸。

「怎麼樣算失去童貞？」這個問題忽然閃進安達的腦袋，他亦不假思索地問了。

與他耳鬢廝磨的黑澤自然沒漏掉這句話，他稍微思考之後便撂開手：「我不曉得。」嗓音中的沙啞代表他漸升的慾望。

「別管我剛才的話。」安達意識在說傻話，立刻拋開這個念頭，另隻手覆在黑澤的胸膛摩娑。

黑澤接近吻住他，水聲在唇舌之間逸出嘴角，平添幾分曖昧氣息。他圈住陽物的手以拇指抹開已然淌出的透明前液，而安達的掌摩擦著根部。他們的吐息益發急促。

「快出來了。」安達呢喃，手掌放緩了動作。

但黑澤拉著他把兩人的性器圈得更緊，共同上下套動。身體隨著呼吸頻率的加快逐漸繃緊，似乎天堂近在咫尺。

安達疑惑地望他一眼，沒有拒絕地由他帶上頂峰，他們的白濁幾乎同時灑在胸腹之間。一時之間，整個臥室只有他們粗重的喘息聲。

癱軟下來的安達總算平復了呼吸，他不解地問：「黑澤？」現在就射了出來，他可沒辦法立即再硬起來。

「先到這裡就好。」黑澤臉上掛著陶然的笑，「我希望完整的結合發生在我們約會之後。」

「嗯。」安達不置可否，心底隱約放鬆了些，更同意黑澤的步調。

「今晚留下來睡？」黑澤的手從頭到尾沒離開安達。

「好。」不想挪動的安達欣然道，然後他警醒地說，「我可以召喚自己的睡衣過來。」

黑澤顯而易見地露出失望神色，「你知道我為你準備的睡衣了？」

「不是今天才知道……」陡然瞪大雙眼，安達看了看自己放在黑澤腰間的手，再蹭過去把黑澤抱得更緊，然後驚訝地放開對方，他驚喜地說：「我讀不到你的心聲了。」

然而黑澤沉思了一會，解除了鎖心術，「你再試一次，認真想著你要突破我的心靈屏障。」

照他所言，安達又嘗試一次，這回自己穿著昂貴真絲睡衣的畫面從黑澤那邊傳過來，他無奈地瞥了黑澤一眼。

「現在不要去想讀心的事。」黑澤彎了彎眼睛。

不去想著讀心之後，果然再次失去了外來的畫面與聲音，安達高興地說；「我可以控制了。」

「魔法在你我的血脈之中，安達。」黑澤和他契合地躺在一起，「接觸過讀心規則的巫師沒這麼容易失去能力。」

巫師掌握一種魔法的規則通常由施展該魔法的咒語開始，熟悉之後便能無聲施法，如果再更熟悉的話，就能不靠魔杖施展該魔法。由於安達先跳到最後一步，再回頭學習，會比初學者快上許多。

「魔法永遠能令我震驚。」安達蹭過去與黑澤溫存了一會，再各自起來清理自己。

當他們再度相擁躺在床上的時候，安達還是穿上了那套黑澤特地準備的睡衣。

「你會把剛才那段也放進儲思盆嗎？」昏昏欲睡之時，安達咕噥。

黑澤撫了撫他的頭髮不言，安達沒有讀心，但他知道黑澤八成會這麼做。

TBC

註一：打氣咒能讓目標快樂起來，如果過度使用，會使目標陷入歇斯底里的狂笑。


	8. 尾聲

「啊，找到了找到了。」六角打開教師辦公室的門，在門口石像鬼的斜眼目送下衝進來，直接拉開安達旁邊的木椅落座，從長袍中掏出手機十分困擾地對他說：「安達，我都照你說的試過了，還是收不到訊號。」

在他悶頭奔來之時，原本正在說話的黑澤聲音頓停，歪靠著黑澤的身體瞬間坐直，他在桌面下拉了拉安達的手，微笑地看他眼神閃躲地接過六角的手機，頗有些此地無銀三百兩。

「黑澤教授，早啊。」手機交出去以後，六角總算發現同張桌子的黑澤，「今天早上難得沒在大廳看到你。」

「早上有點事，學生們沒出什麼事吧？」黑澤以話拉開六角對安達的關注。

「沒有，連爆炸都沒出現。」六角對自己打斷了什麼全無所知，「只有一個學生忽然掉光頭髮，已經送到醫院廂房了。」

其實他們大可不用這麼緊張，若是六角能察覺他們之間的變化，恐怕是全校都知道了。

「我看看。」趁隙調整好表情的安達拿出魔杖對手機背蓋施法，「原形立現（註一）。」以魔力刻劃的盧恩文顯現而出。

「怎麼樣？我應該沒畫錯吧。」六角自信滿滿地說，「看上去跟你給我看的一樣。」

神色尷尬的安達對自己的手機施展同樣的咒語，讓兩者並排比對，他指著紋路說：「這邊、這邊，還有這邊都畫錯了。」

「啊──」六角抱頭叫道，「怎麼會差這麼多。安達，還是你幫我畫吧？」

「當然可以。」安達接過他的手機先抹除之前的錯誤符文，「這不是很難。」他流暢地重新刻畫符文。

「我跟你的難度認知大概不同。」六角期盼地盯著手機，一旦知道有連上網路的希望，他就無法再接受斷網的生活。

此時，藤崎從門口走了進來，自若旁觀的黑澤向剛坐下的藤崎點頭致意，耳朵還是留神聽著那邊的對話。

直到藤崎狀似無意地說：「如果你們想結婚的話，校長應該會同意租借大廳給你們當禮堂。」

險些被自己的口水嗆到，黑澤清了清喉嚨矜持道：「我們才剛剛踏進新關係不久。」

藤崎點了點頭，微笑不語。話雖這麼說，但他肯定黑澤幻想過那一幕。

「校長真的能同意出借大廳？」黑澤沉默片刻，忍不住低聲問。

「只要不影響學校活動。」藤崎說。

另外一邊的對話逐漸吸引黑澤的注意力，他轉過頭去認真地問，「這些符文能讓手機在魔法界連上麻瓜行動網路？」他父母是女巫與麻瓜男人的組合，所以他對麻瓜世界並非一無所知。

「是的。」安達一絲不苟地完成了符文，笑著遞給六角，「你試試，應該能連上了。」

六角接過來迅速連上網路，他歡呼道：「真的可以了，安達你是我的救星。」

「一點小事而已。」安達靦腆地笑。

「不，我覺得六角說得對。」黑澤伸頭過去觀察一會正常運作的網路，嚴肅地對安達說：「這絕對是創新技術。」

「欸？」安達訝異地說，「可是早就能連結電視了呀。」

「那是對電視進行了全面的改造，不僅改以魔力充能，還製造了新的訊號接收器。」黑澤指他的手機，「你只用符文就幾乎達到一樣的事情，何況魔法界一直沒攻克如何排除魔法粒子對行動訊號或網路訊號的干擾。」

六角在旁猛點頭，「我就說這件事不容易吧。」不能怪他一時半會學不來。

「安達，我想你應該要向符文研究會投搞一篇關於這項技術的專文。」黑澤拍他的肩，「這可以能促進麻瓜商品在魔法界的運用。」

「會不會太大費周章了？」安達心裡有些沒底，自己為了上網研究出來的東西真有這麼厲害嗎？

「絕對不會，一定還有別人也有這種困擾。」六角的頭從手機裡抬起來，剛剛已經對所有通訊軟體上的親朋好友宣布自己能上網的喜訊了。

「寫專文的時候有任何需要幫忙的事都可以找我。」黑澤鼓勵道。

「嗯。」安達咬著下唇思考了會終於點頭，「我今天下課就開始整理資料。」

黑澤與有榮焉地笑，「今晚結束巡查後，我過去找你。」

目光在他們之中來回巡弋，六角覺得前輩們的關係真是好，就像他們總也幫自己忙一樣。

「啊，」安達突然想起一件事，側頭對六角說：「大概是因為加了一層轉換的關係，使用符文連結網路會比較耗流量……」

話音未盡，六角慘呼出聲，「我只買了最低流量的服務。」手機彷彿應和他的慘叫，立刻跳出了網路用盡的通知。

在場所有人看著焦頭爛額捧著手機的六角，無法阻止嘴角的上揚。

完


End file.
